


Homecoming

by pinkhope



Series: Face Herself [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Fem! Yu, Female Persona 4 Protagonist, Genderbend, Genderbending, Genderswap, Self-Indulgent, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Yu is now Yui, Yui Narukami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhope/pseuds/pinkhope
Summary: Yosuke questions why Yui thought it would be a good idea to bring alcohol to the party, but it doesn't matter when it's giving him the confidence to flirt back with her.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu
Series: Face Herself [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218809
Kudos: 7





	Homecoming

Yui places a large bottle of sake on the table, with some of her friends jumping at the sound from its weight.

“I brought this to start off our summer vacation.”

“Are you serious?!” Yosuke exclaims, anxiety washing over him. “Did you already forgot about what happened at our school trip?! We had to deal with three drunk people, including you!”

“I was just acting, and that shit you guys had was not alcohol,” Yui says as she whips out a knife out of her shirt and opens the bottle with ease. “You guys were pretending to be drunk, and I’d thought I’d play along. Totally worth it.”

“S-Senpai, how did you get this?” Naoto asks carefully as she watches her pour the sake into her empty cup. “You’re still underaged…”

Yui has a hint of a smirk on her lips as she moves onto Yosuke’s glass. “I have my sources. Don’t worry – I’m not going back to that life. This is just a special occasion.”

“B-But we’re in Yukiko’s inn!” Chie’s voice is bordering a yell. “We might get in trouble if they find out!”

“Don’t worry! We have this floor all to ourselves,” Yukiko assures. “The staff won’t come in since they know I’m here. Besides, I’ve always wanted to try some!”

“Yukiko! You’re okay with this?! Aren’t you going to get in trouble?!”

“We won’t if keep ya voice down!” Kanji scolds her. He takes a glass with a smug smile on his face. “I haven’t tried this brand yet.”

“I’m not forcing you to drink the whole thing. If you don’t like it, then just throw it out,” Yui shrugs. “I do want to watch you all take a sip since most of us I’m assuming haven’t tried real alcohol yet. It’s better to experience this with people you trust, anyway.”

“Woohoo!” Teddie cheers and a couple people try to hush him, but of course he’s not listening. “Thanks, Sensei!”

Yui takes his glass. “You’re not drinking.”

“What?!” His jaw drops. “How come?!”

“Teddie, you’re already a handful even without the alcohol,” Yosuke sighs, relieved that he wasn’t the only one thinking of the trouble a drunk Teddie will bring. “It sounds like a nightmare.” 

“That’s not fair!”

“Well life isn’t! Now stop complaining and just drink your soda!”

While Yui fills up their glasses, Yosuke takes the time to see everyone’s reactions to it. Rise and Yukiko have the most excitement in their eyes while Chie and Naoto look terrified at their glass. Teddie’s supporting a pout on his lips as he holds a can of soda while Kanji is looking very eager to start drinking.

“I’m so nervous!” Rise says as she holds her glass delicately.

“It smells like nail polish remover,” Yukiko says after sniffing her glass.

“Just don’t think about it and just drink it,” Kanji says. “C’mon! I’m pumped up!”

“Alright. Raise your glasses.” Everyone follows her order. “To summer vacation and our friendship. We’ve been through hell the past couple of months, but I’m glad everyone is doing well. And… I’m glad to be spending time with all of you again.”

That was a lot more than what he was expecting. He didn’t think she could be getting emotional right now, but she was showing hints of it when they had dinner at the Dojima residence. 

“Aww, Senpai…!” Rise gushes.

“Being sentimental, are we?” Yosuke teases and she lightly shoves him.

Yukiko hums. “It’s good to have you back.”

Yui smiles and concludes, “To our friendship.”

“To our friendship!”

Yosuke drinks up the sake, feeling the burn of the liquid down his throat. It wasn’t as bad as he was expecting, but it wasn’t pleasant. He’s tried beer in the past, so he has an idea of how alcohol tastes and feels. He hears coughing and sees Chie and Rise covering their mouths. Yukiko’s face looks disgusted, and Naoto didn’t even lift up her glass to her lips.

“That was smooth,” Kanji says and presents his glass to Yui. “Another one, please.”

“Kanji!” Naoto scolds. “You’re underage! How are you so used to alcohol?!”

“It’s gross,” Rise grumbles but takes a deep breath. She quickly downs her glass and manages to swallow the rest of the liquid down. She releases a whimper. “It tastes like poison…”

“You’ll get used to it,” Yui says as she fills her glass, already done with her first. “You just need to build up tolerance. Since it’s your first time, you can stop now if you’d like.”

“N-No! I-I’m gonna continue!”

“I’ll pass, Senpai.” Naoto says as she pushes her glass away. “I’d rather not get in trouble for underage drinking... Please tell me this is the only bottle you’ve brought.”

Yui chuckles lightly as she fills Yosuke’s cup. “That’s a secret.”

“My face is feeling hot,” Chie whines as she fans herself. “Wait, you’re getting another one, Yosuke?!”

“Wow, finally dropping the honorifics.” He scoffs. “It’s not that bad.”

“Wow, city kids are crazy…” She comments and he rolls his eyes at the stereotype.

“Country kids can be just as bad, too!” He exclaims. “You’re just jealous I can handle alcohol better than you can!”

“Oh really?!” His friendship with Chie can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but it is fun riling her up and competing against her. “W-Well let’s have a drinking battle!”

“What?! No!” Yosuke may be an idiot, but he wouldn’t want to get one of his friends wasted, especially if it’s their first time. “Don’t be stupid! It’s your first time, and you’re going to get a bad hangover if you keep pushing yourself!”

“He’s right,” Yui’s voice chimes in. “It’s not smart or safe for you to do that, Satonaka. Just take it slow, and make sure you’re eating something.”

He’s relieved that Chie is backing down and that she listens to someone other than Yukiko. He’d rather not figure out how Chie is when she’s drunk. Not right now, at least.

They drink in rounds and Yui is making sure everyone who wants another drink has emptied their glass before filling theirs. Naoto is watching everyone like a hawk, judgment clear in her eyes but keeping quiet. She catches Teddie trying to sneak in a glass and pushes his hand away, making him whine more.

Rise gave up after round three, stating she can’t stand the taste. Yukiko and Chie are taking their time on their fifth glass with noticeable flushes on their faces. Kanji appears to be normal but is more talkative than before.

Yosuke knows he’s loosened up a bit since his mind is a bit hazy, but he can still function somewhat. He feels a hand on his thigh and looks over to see Yui giving him a smirk.

“Tapping out for tonight?”

He smirks back at her. “Nah, I’m just taking my time.”

Her hand traces his thigh, and he seems more relaxed about it compared to his usually stuttering responses. Yosuke wasn’t used to how forward Yui was since he’s never been the object of affection for any girl, especially with someone as gorgeous as Narukami Yui. However, the alcohol is giving him the confidence to flirt back without any second thoughts.

Yosuke slips a hand behind her and traces her spine, feeling her tense up a bit at the sensation. She’s told him she likes it when he does those soft touches and traces her body, so why deny her of those pleasures.

Nobody seems to notice their foreplay, but Chie’s voice is calling out to them.

“It’s not fair!” She exclaims with a bit of slur in her voice. “You two aren’t fair!”

“How so?” Yosuke asks as his hand slips around Yui’s hip.

“You two are on a first name basis with each other!”

He blinks. “We’re dating.”

“Y-Yeah but how come you’re not with me or Yukiko!” At this point, Chie’s eyes are filling with tears which alarms him. “I-I thought we were close! We’re the same year! After all we did in the TV World, did that mean nothing to you?!”

She releases a full sniffle before bursting out crying. Yosuke is left speechless and then hears a familiar giggle.

“Ahahaha! Chie, you’re so funny!”

He feels a headache start to form at the sound of Chie crying and Yukiko’s infamous laughing fits.

“C-Calm down, Chie!” Yosuke says as he tries to console the crying girl. “See! I just called you Chie now!”

“G-Good because you should!” She cries out as she hits Yosuke’s arm, making him cry out in pain.

“I’m sorry if you felt left out, Chie,” Yui chuckles as she reaches around to rub his arm. He notices how much closer she is and grips onto her hip tighter. “Is that good enough, Chie? Yukiko?”

“I-It is… and I’m so happy!”

Yosuke sighs when Chie cries harder and Yukiko laughs louder, the latter falling down on the tatami with her arms around her stomach.

“Damn, Senpai…” Kanji sighs. “Never knew Satonaka-senpai was a cryin’ drunk.”

“You all are getting too loud,” Naoto grumbles as she stands up to make sure Yukiko didn’t hurt herself.

Yosuke then looks over at Rise who’s staring at the table. “Kujikawa-san?”

The teen idol takes a few seconds for her to realize someone’s calling out to her.

“Are you okay?” He asks carefully. 

“Oh, y-yeah.” She sounds so tired, and it reminds him of how she was when they first met at Marukyu. Very different from the usual peppy Rise. “I’m just… kind of out of it? I’ll be okay. I’ll just drink water.”

The remaining three drink until the bottle is three-quarters empty. Chie’s crying has calmed down, but she has Naoto in a tight grip. Yukiko’s laughing as she overturns the empty glasses, laughing when Kanji places them back up. Teddie keeps trying to sneak in a sip, but Yui quickly swats him away. Rise has been drinking water but looks seconds away from falling asleep.

The couple continued their little game during that time. She’s gripped his side a few times and even had the nerve to slip a hand down his pants, nearly making him yelp in front of their friends. He retaliated by pinching her side and tracing his fingers up her neck, one of her sensitive spots. The mood is definitely right and Yui's lips have brushed against his neck at certain times, but he doesn’t want to start making out with his girlfriend in front of their friends.

His bladder is aching to be relieved, and he excuses himself to go to the washroom, already missing the warmth of Yui as he stands up. He does feel a bit dizzy, but he is competent enough to go to the correct washroom and feels a bit better.

Moments later, Yosuke isn’t too surprised when he sees Yui waiting for him.

“Took you long enough.”

“Yeah, well I drank a lot. My bladder can’t handle it.” It satisfies him to hear a chuckle come out of her lips from his dumb joke. “You sure it was safe to leave them there?”

“I’m sure Kanji and Naoto have it handled,” she says with a wave of her arm. “Chie did start crying again about how much she loved us, then Teddie started crying out of sympathy.”

Yosuke laughs. “Oh man. I should’ve been there to see it.”

“Watching our drunk friends cry wouldn’t be fun.” She steps closer to him and he can feel his heartbeat faster when he looks at her. “I know what we can do that’s fun.”

There’s no one else in the hallway and he has a crazy amount of confidence from the sake, so he locks lips with her and feels her arms wrap around his neck. God, they didn’t have time to even kiss when she stepped foot back into Inaba. He doesn’t hesitate to start running his hands all over her, tracing her hips and waist and squeezing her ass.

One of his hands wraps around her lower back. Just like how he did back in the large party room, his index finger traces up her spine. He feels her shiver and sigh against his lips, giving him the chance to gently bite her lip. He could smell the sake they drank and feels so exhilarating.

“Fuck, it’s been so long,” Yui whispers when they part. Yosuke really likes what he sees; her pupils are dilated, and she has a light blush on her cheeks. He’s proud of himself for making her respond like this.

“You’re coming with me – now.”

Yosuke doesn’t raise any objections as she leads him to her room Yukiko reserved for her.

It may be the alcohol making everything go faster than what’s happening in real time, but he doesn’t care or question it too much. They somehow manage to get rid of their clothes and he only trips once. He was already hard when Yui's hand was on his dick, but he is pleasantly surprised with how wet she is as he fingers her. She really liked what they did back in the party room. 

Now he has his girlfriend is on all fours panting and moaning as he thrusts into her. 

He really likes this position, seeing the curves of her hips and the tattoo of a cherry blossom tree on her back.

Yui was surprisingly hesitant in showing it to him the first time, even though Yosuke didn’t mind it. He's seen a couple of foreign girls with tattoos and thought they were cool and hot. It’s a part of Yui, whom he really likes, so he’ll like the tattoo no matter what. He was really embarrassed after saying that, but Yui looked really touched.

She shivers again when his fingertips trace her back as he starts from the tip of one of the tree branches down to the trunk. Yui clenches around him and he releases a breath as he tries to hold off until she cums first.

“H-Harder,” she pants as she grips onto the sheets below her. “Fuck me harder…”

His hands move to grip her hips as he thrusts into her with more force. He’s rough, but she seems to be enjoying it from the sounds coming out of her mouth and how tight she’s clenching around him.

Yui’s breath hitches, and one of his hands reluctantly leaves her hip to cover her mouth, knowing she will be releasing a loud whimper as she orgasms. He’s loves her moans but doesn’t want anyone else to get the pleasure of knowing what she sounds like. 

Yosuke groans from how hot and tight she feels around him and slows down. “I-I’m not gonna last long,” he manages to say as he removes his hand from her face. He couldn’t help but reach lower to squeeze one of her breasts and tug at a nipple.

“Just do it,” Yui whimpers, pushing her hips back against his. “I can handle it…”

His thrusts were sloppy as he continued to fondle her, but he eventually reaches his climax and groans into her shoulder. His lips move to kiss her neck and he chooses to leave a mark on her, biting her skin and hearing her whimper. 

When they have enough energy, he pulls out of her and she rolls onto her beck. Yosuke gets to admire the view of a fucked out Yui for a few seconds before she pulls him down and kisses him. 

“I missed you,” Yosuke says after they part. He brushes off a few stray strands of hair away from her face. Although he now has a friend group that he regularly hangs out with, it still feels empty without her presence. 

“Now who’s being sentimental,” Yui chuckles and runs a hand through his hair. “…I missed you, too.”

“Not gonna lie, I was kind of worried I wouldn’t last long,” he admits. They shift positions so they’re lying on their sides facing each other with one of his hands on her waist. “It’s been a while, and I’m buzzed.”

“Same here, but it worked out. We both wanted it and we remembered the condom.”

Things could’ve been worse, but they trust each other enough for this. It’s probably best they don’t try having sex after drinking again.

Yosuke’s thumb traces her cheek. “Not gonna have a smoke?” 

Yui hums. “Don’t feel like it. I’m trying to limit myself. Gone down to one pack a week.”

“That’s good.” He tried one time back when he lived in Tokyo and figured out quickly that he didn’t like it. He did get in trouble when his mother found the packet he bought in one of his pockets.

“I do feel like having another drink, though.”

“Same here… wait.”

Realization dawns on them at the lack of a sake bottle in the room and that it remained in the room with drunk teens and a possibly unsupervised Shadow.

“…Shit!”

When they reach the room after putting on their clothes in record time, Yosuke opens the door to see Teddie and Yukiko having a pillow fight with Naoto in between them trying to stop. Kanji is on the floor passed out while Chie is holding a pillow crying into it. Rise is on her back staring up at the ceiling and doesn’t even acknowledge them when they step inside.

“Sensei! Yosuke! You’re back!” Teddie slurs as he throws his pillow to the side.

They wince when they see some of the decorations on the wall fall down.

“Yay! Party!” Yukiko cheers as she also tosses her pillow above her, hitting the light above them. Luckily, the bulb doesn’t break from the force of the throw. “We should get more shots!”

Yosuke lifts the sake bottle on top of the table, his heart dropping when he realizes it’s empty. 

“D-Did Teddie drink some…?”

“Yep!” Teddie stumbles over to Yosuke and hugs him tightly. “Alcohol is gross, but I feel really good! Yosuke! More, more! Gimme more!”

“Get off me!”

As Yukiko gets on the floor to crawl over to Chie, Naoto glares at Yui.

“Senpai, you will _never_ bring alcohol ever again.”


End file.
